Only a Puppet
by ray's worms
Summary: This was all his fault. If he had only been faster... But he could fix it! All that he had to do was get a puppet. Simple. Right?


**Does anybody remember when someone asked for this story? No? Probably because that never happened, and I wrote this when I was exhausted and had been up late watching Young Justice and Gravity Falls. I feel like I need to be stopped, or something. Is there fandom rehab, because I should be in it.**

 **I don't know if anybody will see this, because this is only the second crossover between these two shows. Neither of which I own. Any questions? Then let's get started!**

* * *

Wallace Rudolph West officially hated the infirmary. It was bad enough being a speedster when you needed medical attention, because few places had the proper tech and even fewer were patient enough to not use needles (they always get stuck in your skin and you have to pull them out which just makes it worse, really, so everything about it is all-around awful).

But it was even worse when your best friend was the one lying in the hospital bed.

Wally glared at nothing in particular. This is all my fault. He thought miserably. If I had just been a little bit faster...

Heck, he had even seen the guy with the gun! Why had he decided that the freaky-powers lady that he was dealing with was more important than the safety of his best friend?!

The rest of the Team wasn't even there to help take his mind off of things, because they were going to take turns watching over their little bird. First M'gann, then Connor, then Artemis, then Kaldur, and finally him. Wally didn't know if they had left him for last on purpose or not.

Wally's eyes flicked closed with anger, grief, and exhaustion, but it was only for a moment before there was an odd tugging sensation in his brain like a string being pulled through his cerebellum. His green eyes snapped open, but it was to a newly black-and-white world.

Jumping to his feet, Wally realized that he was the only thing in color-other than Robin's broken form on the hospital bed. Everything else was a shade of black, white, or gray, and appeared to be underwater. If this was some sort of attack, it was an awfully strange one.

Wally tried to run towards the door (he had to warn the others), but suddenly it felt like there was a thick titanium chain wrapped around his legs. He tried to scream, but it felt like someone had filled his mouth with cloth.

 _ **"Whoa there, Little Bolt! Relax!"**_

Wally spun around to face the direction that the voice was coming from. There were about a million thoughts running through his head-and not a single one of them matched up to what he was seeing.

Floating in the air was a yellow triangle. It had black ams and legs, as well as a cane, top hat, and bowtie. The only facial feature that it had was a single eye with a narrow, reptilian pupil in the center. Wally didn't know how it was talking, because the thing didn't exactly had a mouth.

"W-what are you!?" Wally stammered.

The triangle smirked, although how it-uh, they? He?-managed to do it without a mouth was anyone's guess.

 _ **"The names Bill Cipher, nice to meet ya!"**_ He tipped his hat, and the whole world seemd to spin sideways on its axis. The triangle-Bill-glowed brighter when he spoke in an echoing voice. _ **"And I have a proposition for you, Little Bolt!"**_

Wally gave them his best intimidating glare, which wasn't very impressive. It would have been better if he had eaten beforehand. And if this whatever-it-was hadn't been threatening the safety of his little brother. "Leave, before I call the Justice League on you."

Bill Cipher laughed, and it sounded somewhat like silverware scraping on a ceramic plate. _ **"Good luck with that, buddy! You're in the Mindscape, kid. Only things that know their way around here are Dream Demons like yours truly."**_

"Demons don't exist," Wally pointed out, crossing his arms. Just because he was sort-of willing to partially accept magic now (don't tell Artemis) didn't mean that he believed in demons. Bill sighed.

 _ **"Well, I guess you don't want to hear about my offer! I mean, Little Bird is probably better of this way."**_

Wally's eyes went wide and he stiffened, yellow-gloved fingers involuntarily clenching. "What do you mean?"

 ** _"I have a deal for you, Baby Bolt. I wake up your friend here"_** -the triangle floated down above the body- _ **"and in return you can give me a little puppet!"**_

The speedster frowned at the iscosles creature in confusion. "A puppet?"

 _ **"It's a fair deal, Little Bolt! Win-win! I get a puppet and you get to see your friend fly again. Or I could just leave Little Bird like this... I suppose that he's better off with his wings broken anyways. Such a shame, too."**_

"No, don't!" Wally said, desperation leaking into his voice. If this... This... This _demon_ could fix his best friend, then Wally was going to make sure that he did it. And if not, well, Batman was Robin's dad, sort of. He could probably make him do it. "Wake him up! I'll give you your puppet, I promise!"

Bill Cipher drifted down in front of the redhead with his single eye glowing in triumph. One of his black-fingered hands lit with a dancing blue fire, and he extended it out towards the boy.

 _ **"Deal?"**_

Wally shook it, the eerie azure flames feeling icily cold against his palm through his gloves and blisteringly hot at his fingertips.

"Deal."


End file.
